What makes you beautiful
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: Sora likes Kairi but how is he going to admit it to her? Ximara and Maria are going to try to help him. Sora's POV. Sorry but this is my first story when i arrived in the USA... My ideas sucks for now. This is my friend's birthday present...


**A very late birthday story for my friend, Sora. I'm sorry, my ideas stayed behind with my friends so i can't write as well as i could before...**

**_Disclaimer: I own Maria, Ximara and the plot..._  
**

* * *

Sora's POV

_**You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough**_

Footsteps with heels could only mean one thing – Kairi was here. As she walked into the room, eyes followed her and I knew exactly why. A lot of us would consider the people in our group some of the most attractive in the class but Kairi was different.

Maria and Ximara, also known as Mara, both sighed when they saw her. She had put on make up again. It was almost the same everyday; Kairi would come to school with makeup, and either Mara or Maria would drag her to the washroom before classes started and tried to scrub the makeup off her face while the other would stay in class to explain to the teacher in their own way the absence of two students. I sometimes pitied the teacher who had to deal with Ximara. She was way scarier than Maria in ways more than one, especially when she was displeased with the teacher. It even showed in the way she scrubbed off the makeup. There was more than one occasion that she scrubbed it off too hard, leaving Kairi's skin raw and pink.

To me, Kairi was already beautiful without makeup. I liked her just the way she was. I just wondered why she couldn't see it my way.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you  
**_

During lunch, I went to sit with Mara's group. The usual people were there; Ximara, Maria, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Hayner and of course, me.

"Y'know Kairi," Mara started. "You should really stop putting makeup on. It isn't good for your skin at all…"

"Besides," Namine continued, "You look beautiful just the way you are."

"I agree," Maria smiled.

"Ditto!" Hayner added.

The smiles on Riku and my face said the same.

"Thanks guys…"

I let another small smile creep up my face but that wasn't really a good idea. Ximara and Maria's eyes caught sight of it and smiled.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
**_

"Kairi! Wait up!" Mara called.

The way that Kairi turned left me awed. Her scarlet red hair swept across her face gracefully and a smile graced over her features beautifully. The only 3 people that could make her smile like that were Ximara, Maria and me.

"Kairi, promise me," Maria started. "No more makeup. It's getting harder and harder to scrub it off. Do you put on a thicker layer everyday?"

"I just don't want you guys to scrub it off. It makes me insecure…"

"Why Kairi? Don't you know, you're already beautiful just the way you are," I had said before I could stop myself.

_**If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful**_

Ximara's signature smirk turned into a grin and Maria's face lit up with a smile and I gulped. Kairi looked at the ground and shuffled uncomfortably. After realizing what I had just said, my face broke out into a furious blush. Even the tips of my ears turned maroon.

It was so awkward. I was standing on the pavement blushing furiously, Kairi couldn't stop shuffling and after a few minutes, Mara and Maria broke out into fits of laughter at our awkward situation.

_**So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song**_  
_**I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes  
**_

Kairi looked at me funny but once I looked into her beautiful sky blue eyes, she immediately looked away. I stood there stunned at how easily her eyes captured me; even if I only held her gaze for less than a quarter of a second.

"Kairi, Sora" Ximara managed after she and Maria died down from the laughter, "Let's go!"

"Ximara…" Maria mumbled and shook her head.

Maria leaned over to me and whispered "Mara plans to tell Kairi that you like her tomorrow."

I gulped. This could very well turn out badly. Or it could turn out how it did with Roxas and Xion. It worked with them because they liked each other. I didn't even know if Kairi could like me back.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you  
**_

The next day, although it was Ximara's turn to rub the makeup off, she thankfully lost her voice. Since she could not talk, she could not tell Kairi about my little crush. Maria had this glint in her eyes and I knew she did it for me.

"Sora, Mara will recover in about 3 days. She will try and make me heal it but I will refuse. You have 3 days Sora. After that, Mara will tell Kairi. Got it?"

I nodded. When Maria said it, she meant it. When the teacher entered, many of us raised an eyebrow. He was a new teacher and I chuckled to myself. Ximara's wrath… She was so going to take it out on him.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful**_

When Ximara returned, the scowl on her face was even fiercer, and even Maria was surprised. She walked in and the teacher approached her.

"Excuse me miss but you are late and I demand an explanation why."

"Who the heck are you?" she growled menacingly.

Maria and I visibly flinched; I could tell that she had never seen Ximara that angry before.

"I'm the new teacher and you better start showing some respect for me or I'll –"

"Whatever…" Ximara spat out. She did not want to deal with the new teacher at the moment, but when he started dragging her out of her seat, she did a back flip, striking him in his lower jaw.

Immediately, Maria leapt forward along with me to restrain Ximara.

"Sora quick! Go get Riku!" she shouted at me when she managed to stop her but not for long. I sprinted to the lunch room and prayed that Maria had enough strength to keep Ximara restrained until I arrived with Riku. Kairi followed me but unlike me, she managed to keep a smile on her face.

_**If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful**_

When we arrived, Riku was still in the lunch queue.

"Riku! Ximara has gone berserk! She's attacking a new teacher and I don't think Maria will be able to restrain her much long! You have to help her!" the urgency in my voice rang loud and clear. Riku actually dropped everything and dashed to the room only to see Maria still trying to restrain her.

"Riku!"

In a split second, he took over her position and she lean over to the teacher and whispered, "Heal…"

When that was done, I let out a smile and Kairi smiled at me. As always, I was won over by her smile and for the first time I heard her whisper something in my ear.

"Sora, I like you…"

_**Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
**_

I stood there stunned and when Ximara finally calmed down, we had a free period since the teacher was sent to the hospital. I sat at my desk thinking of what Kairi had said.

Like that, two days passed by in a blur and before I realized it, it was day 3, the day Ximara was going to tell Kairi that I liked her.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
**_

At lunch, with some words of encouragement from Maria, I finally mustered up the courage to confess my feelings to the girl of my dreams.

"Kairi," I started, "I love you."

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
**_

Without saying anything, Kairi jumped into my arms and I pressed my lips against hers, warm and sweet. I did not care about anything else anymore, everything was just perfect, just Kairi and me.

_**If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful**_

"Well done Sora!" Ximara smiled at me.

"All thanks to the 2 sisters!" I cheered, winking at them.

Maria sat at her seat and flashed me the thumbs up sign – another relationship that worked out great.

* * *

**Pls help... This is my first story i manage to finish when i arrived to the USA... And i know it sucks...**


End file.
